baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plexi's Secret Control Room
This talks about a room that is owned by a character. For the character, see Plexi. Plexi's Secret Control Room is a room hidden in the map of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance The room appears to have Black painted Brick Walls and right next to the door, there appears to be a Control Panel with a bunch of Camera Screens showing different parts of the school, except one of the cameras are broken. To the right, there appears to be 2 Vending Machines. One appears to sell BSODA Infinite, while the other appears to sell Turbo Gummi Candies. Both vending machines cost $1 for one can/bag. To the back, there appears to be a wooden table with a Projection Screen TV, a RetroCentr Game Console with Controller. The Console appears to be playing a Contra-style game named "Mr. Luxury VS. The Necro Force. How to Find the Room Following Plexi The first way you can find the room is by following Plexi as he know the way to it (since it's room nonetheless). He will lead you to a cleverly hidden door which will lead into his Control Room. Finding it alone In order to find the room on your own, you'll have to walk through one of the long hallways until you see a piece of the wall that appears to look different from all the other textures. This is actually a hidden door that will lead inside of Plexi's Secret Control Room. Be warned, though. If Plexi sees you inside of his room when you haven't met him yet, he will force you to leave since you didn't have his permission. Interactivity The Control Panel You can interact with the Control Panel and switch between different cameras. The slider on the left changes the time limit of how long Gotta Sweep can be in his closet. The 4 Buttons on the left are the effect buttons, which can make different things happen. What each button can do The 2 sliders in the middle do as follows: The top slider changes the speed of 1st Prize, while the bottom slider changes the speed of Gotta Sweep. The 8 colored buttons on the right are the camera buttons. They are used to change each of the 8 cameras to different locations in the schoolhouse besides the locations show in the screenshots. The RetroCentr Game System Interacting with the RetroCentr will allow you to play a 3 Level and 1 Base Level game of "Mr. Luxury VS The Necro Force." The game plays mostly like Contra, but with custom assets and different levels. Gallery Control Room Screens.png|The front of the Control Room (Control Panel and Camera Screens) Control_Room_Vending.png|The side of the Control Room (Vending Machines) Control_Room_Video_Game.png|The Back of the Control Room (RetroCentr playing Mr. Luxury VS The Necro Force) Control_Room_Plexi.png|The Front of the Control Room, but when Plexi notices you're in there without his permission. WIN_20181216_04_23_26_Pro.jpg|An early sketch of Plexi's Control Room showing a different Control Panel, different placement of the RetroCentr table, and the scrapped Rolling Chair. Trivia *In an early sketch of the room, there were originally 12 screens, and the 2 sliders in the middle of the control panel were originally 2 long buttons, the table contains the RetroCentr had a Widescreen HDTV and was position right by the vending machines. There was also a Rolling Office Chair sitting in front of the Control Panel as well. **The final version has 8 screens, 2 sliders instead of two long buttons on the control panel, the table with the RetroCentr was moved to the back of the room, and the Rolling Chair was removed altogether. *The reason why Baldi can't find the player in this room is due to how well hidden the room is. *The game Mr. Luxury Vs. The Necro Force is a clone of Contra, but instead of playing as Bill Rizer or Lance Bean, you play as Mr. Luxury himself! *The reason why one of the screenshots show a quarter, while the next shows the Turbo Gummie Candies, is because, in a never released test version, the vending machines originally cost the same amount as a BSoda Machine. Category:Rooms Category:Locations